I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: Lois and Clark have been betrothed to one another since they were children. After seventeen years and countless letters they are finally meeting for the first time! One Shot!


**Title:** I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You (One-Shot)

**Pairing:** Lois/Clark

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Historical AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Lois and Clark have been betrothed to one another since they were children. After seventeen years and countless letters they are finally meeting for the first time!

**AN:**Hey all! So I've been super out of the writing world lately I've been so busy with work, but I had today off and the writing bug bit me... it's not perfect but here a fluffy feel good historical one shot from me in time for the holidays! I hope you all like!

**I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You (One-Shot)**

I'd been betrothed since before I could remember. It had been engrained in my thoughts since I was a little girl, I was taught manners and thoroughly educated to be a well read and intelligent woman. My eighteenth birthday was only two days away, my betrothed had turned eighteen months ago. Eighteen years old and we have never met one another. We've written letters for years, but never met face to face, and that's where my eighteenth birthday comes into the story; Clark Kent and I are meeting on my eighteenth birthday.

It's quite a funny story actually of how we came to be betrothed.

_My father fought in the Kawatche War he was a leader of the troops. His men loved him and wanted to fight for him, every waking moment was spent in the company of fellow soldiers. One night the camp had been attacked by surprise, three men had ambushed my father in his tent their mission to kill him. Before my father could panic one of the men dropped to his knees and the others were startled giving my father enough time to grab his weapon and fight with the man that had saved him. When the three men were knocked unconscious and bound together my father finally turned to see who had come to his aid. "Jonathan Kent." _

"_General Lane." Jonathan Kent spoke politely. Jonathan was tall and rugged looking, he was a self made man who had a flourishing farm, but the stress showed on his face._

"_You just saved my life." Samuel Lane said thankfully. Sam had spoken with Jonathan a handful of times since they had been at war, but he didn't think that those conversations would get his life saved._

"_No man deserves to die when he is not prepared." The average framed blonde man spoke. "There is no honor in that."_

_Later that night the camp still stood and no men on their side had been lost. Jonathan and Sam sat around a fire eating some fresh meat that had been killed and skinned earlier that day. "Why do you fight Jonathan? I always thought you seemed like a pacifist."_

"_I fight for my newborn son. I don't want him to grow old in a land where men and women are seen in regards of what class they're in socially. Or in a land where one man has all the power, if the Luthor's take Kawatche they will hold the majority of the land and overthrow the Queen's." Jonathan spoke passionately. "There has to be a balance. What do you fight for Sam?"_

_Sam Lane was taken aback by Jonathan's statement and the sincerity behind it. Sam took a drink of wine before answering. "My wife and my future children. When I left home Ella was four months pregnant with our firstborn. She's displaying signs of it being a girl."_

"_Is there a problem with that?" Jonathan asked after swallowing a piece of meat._

"_No, it's just… well you know the stigma of having to bare a son to carry on the family line. I just always thought I'd have a son." Sam spoke before correcting himself, "But I couldn't be happier to be starting a family."_

"_There is no greater joy than becoming a father Sam, no matter the gender of the child." Jonathan Kent smiled. Then an idea came to Sam._

"_Is your son betrothed yet?" Sam questioned._

"_What? No. Why do you ask?"_

"_You saved my life today Jonathan, we are now brothers of war. You are possibly the most honorable man in the entire army, you have a newborn son and I am soon to most likely have a daughter. Why not join our houses?" Sam Lane declared passionately. "And if your son turns out to be half the man his father is my daughter would be lucky to end up with someone so honorable."_

_Jonathan pondered the thought for a moment before smiling warmly. "It shall be done, but I think there should be a few rules…"_

Those rules were that we would not meet or speak in person until my eighteenth birthday, we could write to one another starting at the age of sixteen, and the agreement would be voided if the Clark Kent and I didn't fall in love with each other.

I wasn't the type to get nervous often but today was a big day, even for me. All my life, especially after my mother died, I took after my father. I would much rather be off hunting in the woods than stitching in the gardens. That isn't to say that there was nothing feminine about me however, no quite the opposite. I loved music, to dance, fashion and I certainly had a woman's body. My father had gained a title and moved up the social ladder after he fought in the war giving us more money, and my father didn't mind indulging my sister and I's love for gowns.

My head shot up from my reflection in the mirror when my bedroom door opened with a slam, I knew it was my sister before she even spoke. My sister was the "freshest" face in the country, at least that's what Prince Oliver said when we attended the Queen's Christmas ball this past year. "Sister are you positively wracked with nerves? I am nervous for you!"

My sister was a hopeless romantic, much more-so than I was. I smiled softly before shaking my head. "No, I'm not nervous. I feel like I already know Clark from the letters we've written."

"But what if you see his face and he's deformed and grotesque?" Lucy contorted her face causing Lois to laugh.

"Careful Lucy if you keep making that face long enough it's going to stay that way!" I shook my head. I had kept my feelings about Clark somewhat to myself, I didn't want to be teased or be told they weren't real. "Well if I don't love him I don't have to marry him, it's what our fathers agreed on."

"Is that the gown you're wearing?" Lucy questioned examining me from head to toe.

"Yes." I said now unsure. "Why? Is it too much red?"

"No Lois." Lucy smiled before wrapping her arms around me. "It's perfect."

I sighed before reaching up and settling my hair down into place. If Clark was anything like what he sounded like from his letters I would be happy. He once wrote to me about a fire starting in their stables and Clark ran in to save the stable hands that were inside. He seemed like an honorable man, he also shared a passion for writing. If I was being honest with myself I was excited to meet Clark and see where that went, because well... I think I've begun to fall in love with him.

"Lois!" Lucy said exasperatedly snapping me from her thoughts. "It's like you weren't even paying attention."

"Sorry, what did you say?" I questioned.

Lucy went to speak but her father appeared at the threshold of her door. I turned and bowed her head. "Father," she smiled.

Sam Lane smiled proudly at his eldest daughter. He stepped towards the tall young woman. "You look beautiful Lois."

"Thank you father." I grinned.

"I only wish your mother could be here to see this." Sam said sadly taking my hand in his own. I reached up with her left hand to toy with the single diamond necklace that I always wore around my neck that had once belonged to my mother.

"I know she's here in a way." I whispered.

"Remember, if you don't like him you don't have to go through with the betrothal." Sam said hastily, changing the subject.

"Father I know." I chuckled wrapping my arm around his. "Now, has my betrothed arrived?"

"Yes, the Kent's have arrived. That's why I came to fetch you." Sam smiled patting my hand. "Lucy, you are to come with us."

Lucy nodded as the three of them made their way through the corridors. My heart began to pound harder with every step they took. I took deep breaths as best as I could with her corset constricting my chest and ribs.

Once they reached the stairs leading down to the drawing room father stopped me before he and Lucy continued down the steps. I waited until she heard her father began to speak.

"Mister, Mrs. Kent, Clark, it is my honor to present to you my daughter, Lois Lane." Sam spoke and I took the moment to take in one final breath before I began my descent.

"Don't fall Lois." I whispered to myself as I turned the corner and entered the drawing room, my eyes falling on the Kent's and my betrothed for the first time. My breath caught in my throat as I laid eyes on him. He stood tall and humble yet astonishingly handsome, towering over even my father whom was the tallest man I had ever met. His hair was a thick mane of black waves, and his blue green eyes were kind and sincere. I smiled somewhat bashfully when Clark stepped away from his parents and towards me. Clark held a large hand out to me and I lifted her hand to place it in his, feeling my fingers tingle when he made contact.

Clark lifted my soft hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, "My lady." His voice. His voice was like silk, deep and husky but not cruel, it was comforting in a way.

"Sir." I smiled curtseying slightly. A silence fell across the room as the young pair couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other.

"Shall we eat?" Sam Lane spoke up. Everyone agreed and made their way to the dining hall.

After a pleasant dinner, dessert and drinks everyone returned to the drawing room where Lucy began to play the piano. A seductive tune filled the room, Clark turned to me before asking. "May I have this dance Lois?"

"Yes." I smiled my heartbeat increasing as Clark stood and extended a hand to help me from the chair where I was seated. Clark escorted me to the center of the room, in front of the roaring fireplace, he bowed before me and I curtseyed in return. We spun around each other with our hands raised close, but not quite touching. When the tune picked up I took a step towards Clark and grabbed a hold of his hand while placing a hand on the small of my back. We danced together perfectly, it was a constant give and take, at some sections of music I would take control, and others it was Clark who was the dominant one, I enjoyed that about him, he allowed me to lead every now and then.

"So," Clark whispered in my ear. "Am I as you imagined?"

I grinned against his shoulder before lifting my chin and answering softly, so Clark was the only one that could hear my voice. "Honestly? You're above and beyond what I could have possibly imagined. I worked out this story in my head that you weren't the one writing your letters and when I met you you would be this completely different person. But you're not."

Clark chuckled softly as we continued to dance. I then spoke once more, daring to ask, "And am I as you imagined?"

I heard Clark sigh, "I didn't think beauty like yours existed out of songs and works of art. But here you are standing before me, flesh and blood."

I blushed at his compliment. "I've never been good with compliments Clark."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm predicting that you'll be showered with them from now til death do us part." Clark smiled charmingly before turning serious. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure." I smiled happily.

"I knew I loved you before I even met you today. I've been in love with you since I received your first letter. Before you were just a name, a dream and then you became more than just an idea. In those letters I saw your heart, and you had captured mine. I hope my feelings don't scare you, but I couldn't keep them a secret." Clark said nervously.

I smiled up at the man before me. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, like the next words I uttered would be defining for our relationship. I placed a hand on his soft cheek, my thumb tracing his cheekbone. "You're feelings don't scare me Clark, because I felt the same way, for two years I've slowly fallen in love with the man that wrote those letters, and now that I have you in front of me, it's almost surreal." I finished before standing on the tips of my toes and gently kissing Clark's lips.

"I wish I was everything you deserve Lois, you deserve a King, I'm only a farmers son." Clark's head fell.

"Shh." I sounded silencing him. "You've said that before in your letters, you have no need to worry, titles make no matter to me. As long as I can call you my own I am content."

Reassurance slowly crept it's way into Clark's eyes and they began to sparkle again. "I eagerly await learning all about you Lois."

"And I you, I should warn you, I plan to learn everything." I teased scrunching my nose up, Lucy always told me that was adorable when I did it. Clark pushed a strand of hair off my face and placed a kiss on my forehead.

On the other side of the room Martha smiled at her son and Sam Lane's eldest daughter. "Well I'd say by the looks of it we'll be having a wedding soon."

"I have no doubt." Sam smiled softly. Her daughter looked so happy in that moment in the arms of the Kent boy, if she was that happy then Sam knew he had done the right thing, and perhaps Jonathan saving his life wasn't a coincidence, it was fate.

**So what did you all think? I know it's not stellar but like I said this wouldn't leave me alone today! Leave me some comments and let me know! I've missed you all!**


End file.
